Day Off
by Rosy Nic
Summary: Ron & Hermione both have the day off from work and the kids are at school a prefect day to spend with each other.


Title: Day off

Author: rosy_nic

Characters: Hermione Granger/Weasley & Ron Weasley

Rating: PG

Themes: romance, fluff, Humour

Word Count: 800

Summary: Ron & Hermione both have the day off from work and the kids are at school a prefect day to spend with each other

Authors Note: This is my first ever One Shot, with all the university work I have been doing I thought, it would be nice to take a break to write some fluff, so always read and review 

Day off

The early morning sound of birds filled the quiet garden of number 22 Fur Tree Lane, as two adults slept in the house.

A few hours later, the birds had finished singing, as the two adults woke up, they both looked at each other smiling and sharing a small kiss, then sat back on the pillows and said

"Good morning"

"Morning"

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Not one really, the kids are at school, plus I have the day off from work"

"I have the day off to"

After a pause of a few seconds to think of a few ideas, an idea was put out

"I make you breakfast, we eat it up here, then a bike ride to the lake for picnic lunch and then dinner at that fancy restaurant reviewed in Witch?

"Sounds great"

They leaned in towards each other, and shared a long passionate kiss.

About an hour later the smell of bacon, eggs and toast came from the kitchen and made its way up to the bedroom which was a rarer pleasant smell to have than smelly socks, wet clothes or broom polish.

A few minutes later the breakfast came up to the bedroom was enjoyed and smiles were all around

"You have perfected your toast"

"It took me ages to get used to a muggle toaster"

They both smiled and shared a giggle, which nearly sent a piece of toast to fall off the plate and on to the floor.

After finishing their breakfast and eventually getting dressed in muggle looking clothes a jumper and jeans and packed a small picnic basket which they had been given as a fifth wedding anniversary present.

The weather outside was prefect for a bike ride to the lake. The lake was about a 30 minute bike ride along a road through some forest and passed a field of horses.

The bikes were got out of the shed, which also stored the brooms, and the picnic basket was placed on the front and both of them got on the bikes and start the ride to the lake.

The ride down to the lake was pleasant, even though a few of the tree's roots nearly sent them both flying of their bikes, but they made it to the lake. Propped up the bikes near a pine tree, and unstrapped the picnic basket from the front of one of the bikes, which had a multi coloured patch work rug that they placed on the long grass round by the lake and sat down on, they shared a long kiss. Watching the afternoon sun and the ducks on the lake and feeding those bits of crusts left over from the picnic.

With the picnic finished and the sun slowly going down into a dusky evening, they packed up and put everything back on to the bike and looked at the sky, and saw some birds flying in a large flock and landing in the lake, before taking the bikes of the pine tree and cycled home.

Once home, the bikes where put in the shed, as the sun set and it became night, the sky seemed to twinkle in the cloudless sky as the two adults got ready for dinner.

The restaurant was the edge of a small town, according to Witch it served the best food and was perfect to have dinner on such a beautiful day. There were lots of couples sat at the tables all looking very loved up. Once seated at there table the waiter asked

"Would you like any drinks whilst you look at the menu"

"Yes please a glass of white wine"

"I'll have a half pint of number 23"

"Sure" as the waiter wrote it down on a small pad of paper

After a few minutes later, there drinks had arrived, after pondering the menu the waiter came back

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I will have the Salmon please"

"I will have the Beef please"

The waiter wrote those down and left

"Thank you so much for a great day"

"That's okay; we need more time off to spend together"

"Yes we do"

They both leaned in and shared long kiss before saying

"I love you"

"I love you to"

They kissed again as the waiter brought there food, they eat and talked about what life had brought them, in the sky outside the stars twinkled as they shared many a kiss, before they had more food and walked home.

Once home they got ready for bed and got into bed, and sat up and said

"It's back to work tomorrow"

"I know"

"You looking forward to it"

"Maybe depend what happens to make my day"

"You will have to see!"

They shared a goodnight kiss and fell asleep.


End file.
